A liquid electro-photograph (LEP) process begins with charging a photo-conductor. Scorotron devices are commonly used to impart electrons on the photo-conductor for the charging purpose. A drawback of scorotron devices resides in the environmentally dangerous ozone emission generated by the corona effect. A known alternative to scorotron devices are charge rollers. The present disclosure generally relates to a new charge roller, an apparatus particularly for performing a liquid electro-photograph (LEP) process and a method for the manufacture of the charge roller.